The present invention specifically relates to an improved castered wheel support typically used with a tank type utility vacuum cleaner, particularly an outrigger wheel support upon which vacuum accessories such as extension wands and/or other vacuuming tools may be stored when not in use. However, the invention taught herein may be used in other vacuum cleaner applications.
Heretofore utility vacuum cleaners have provided vertically directed cylindrical sections which are configured to receive the vacuuming accessories either telescopingly inside the section or circumscribing the external periphery of the section. Typical of such structures is the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,564 issued on May 9, 1989, titled "Wheel Caster Frame" to William J. Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,087 issued on Mar. 4, 1958, titled "Support for Vacuum Cleaner Accessories" to Carl E. Meyerhoefer.
A typical problem presenting the user of such prior art accessory storage means is frictional binding between the cylindrical section and the tubular section of the accessory caused by the full 360.degree. surface to surface contact between the cylindrical section and the accessory.